


Not Destined, but found.

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, M/M, Pain's attack, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Finding another soulmate, someone other than the one you were destined for from birth, was only described in stories or known as a myth. For Iruka to find another soulmate in the middle of a devastating attack on Konoha, was more than he was able to handle.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Kakairu Mini-Bang 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be warned there will be a major but temporary death in this fic that goes in line with the canon story, but no permanent ones :)

Iruka had heard the myths about soul bonds that went beyond the matching marks on their bodies. Soulmates that weren't destined, but found. His dad used to read him bedtime stories about it. He particularly remembered a story about a ninja and a princess that didn't originally have matching marks, but how they somehow magically changed, and an invisible string braided itself into their chakra and connected them emotionally. He had always been a hopeless romantic, even from a very young age, so those stories were always his favorite ones.

As he grew up he had always assumed the emotional connection was simply two people falling in love, and nothing more to it than that. The changing marks were of course a mystery, but nothing he dwelled on as he grew older. It was only described as a myth, and he had never heard of anyone outside of made-up stories, that it had happened too. 

Being soulmates didn't necessarily mean romantic relationships though. In fact, it was very normal to have matching soul marks within family members, or between good friends.

Hinata and Neji were good examples when it came to a family soul bond, and Izumo and Kotetsu were examples of a friendship one.

Iruka's soul mark matched Naruto's mark, a sun rising behind a sunflower, and they viewed themselves as brothers that bonded over ramen. 

When Iruka had originally learned about his bond with the boy that carried the seal with the nine-tailed fox, he had been distraught beyond belief. He could not comprehend how the boy that carried the monster that killed his parents could possibly be his soulmate. 

But the more he got to know the blonde and lonely boy, the more they connected. They might not share blood, but Iruka liked to consider them as soulmates within a family. As upset he had originally been about his soul mark, he wouldn't want it any other way. 

But everything got confusing when Pain attacked Konoha and left brutal devastation around every corner, bloodied bodies under heavy bricks of cement, and despair and panic amongst the people because there were nowhere safe to go.

For Iruka, it got especially confusing when Pain stood before him. Between the fear of learning Pain was there for Naruto, and the fear of realizing he would not be able to defend himself against such a powerful enemy, he felt despair and panic, that did not feel like his own. 

The next second, Kakashi was standing between them, and for a moment there was a feeling of relief. Iruka was left sitting there with his fallen comrade in his arms, all confused by emotions that weren’t his, for several seconds, before he registered what Kakashi had said. He sought cover, allowing Kakashi to deal with this enemy that most likely fit his set of skills more than Iruka's. 

But not without worrying his heart out. 

Iruka and Kakashi had become good friends over the years. A friendship that started when Kakashi gave him advice about Naruto. A friendship that developed when Kakashi saved both Iruka and Naruto in the forest from spies, and from then evolved further from them hanging out at Ichiraku or having a few drinks at a bar every Friday, and occasionally sharing his bed in the night. They weren’t lovers, not really. Their relationship was solely based on a strong friendship with some shared moments of intimate pleasure in-between, often when they had a few too many drinks. At least from Kakashi’s point of view. 

He never told Kakashi how he truly felt. How he longed for more than just friendship and an occasional night now and then. After chatting a night many years ago, Kakashi had strongly informed him that he did not want any romantic bonds with anyone, and how he preferred to stay unattached and without commitment. Iruka, knowing how deep his feelings went, and how strong he wanted Kakashi to put his own promise aside, didn’t have it in him to be rejected. Instead, he savored the friendship they had, and memorized every touch Kakashi gave him on the few nights of intimacy they had shared. He’d prefer to live with the little he got, rather than have nothing at all. 

It hurt, but it hurt less than he imagined not having the man in his life at all. 

So yes, Iruka worried. He believed in Kakashi's abilities, but looking at the destruction around him he had to force every cell in his body to not run back to help the man he had fallen in love with. 

Sometimes, he was almost convinced Kakashi felt more than he claimed based on some of the expressions he gave away, but they vanished so quickly Iruka could never be sure and simply put it down to wishful thinking. 

With all that in mind and with the knowledge of how devastated he would be if Kakashi did not make it, he knew this was a foe even Kakashi might not survive. Iruka knew duty, and his duty was to make himself useful where he could be most helpful. Standing in the way of Pain's and Kakashi's fight, wasn’t it.

As much as Iruka had been one to lose himself into a task and hard work, he struggled to focus on the task at hand. He was looking for survivors in all the chaos, and brought them either to a safe zone or the hospital depending on their needs, but there was still a sudden intrusion in his mind that filled him with thoughts and feelings he guessed belonged to someone else. For some time, he thought maybe Pain had put a jutsu on him with the Kekkei Genkai he undoubtedly held in his eyes, but as time went by, he started to doubt that theory. 

As intrusive it was, it didn’t feel unwelcome or wrong. That also considering the feelings often came in waves of despair, fear, determination, and anger. Those weren’t nice feelings, but they felt like they were his. Iruka felt a lot of those feelings himself, but these didn’t originally belong to him, they were shared. 

Though he had no clue who it could be. 

He only knew that his body was strung into full combat mode, and sometimes he was sure he felt a distant pain in his body that made no sense considering he was unharmed. 

As Iruka laid a civilian with a broken leg down on a mat at the hospital, the name Choji kept coming to mind. Iruka knew his former student, but why, of all the names to pop into his thoughts, it was Choji he had no clue. He could only assume that the person behind this strange and newly made connection was with him. 

Iruka worried about his student's badly, and he hoped they had all managed to seek shelter and was as safe as they could be. He knew Naruto wasn't in Konoha at the time, and he was undeniably relieved knowing that fact. 

Then all of a sudden, the feelings that intruded his mind changed. They felt sad and heartbroken. A feeling Iruka had become so familiar with when it came to Kakashi. Only these weren’t a heartbreak of longing, these were a heartbreak of loss. 

Then his name, loud and clear sounded in his head, from a voice he had become too familiar with the last few years. A voice he loved listening too. But this time it wasn’t the bored and lazy tone he was used too, but there was a panicked sadness to it that repeated “I am so sorry, Iruka.” 

Even if Iruka had no clue what this connection was, it sent him into a panic because he understood what was about to happen. He looked desperately around himself to determine what direction he left Kakashi in and was about to go into a full sprint when it happened. 

As quick as the feelings, emotions, and thoughts had intruded his mind, they vanished. 

Iruka lost his balance and fell forwards into loose rocks and shattered glass. They dug painfully into his hands and knees, but that pain was nothing like the one he felt in his heart. Suddenly having his own mind to himself again was overwhelming. Even if their shared connection had lasted than less than an hour, it was as if it belonged. Having it taken away again, especially knowing what it meant for Kakashi, made it difficult for him to breathe and he could only sit there gasping for air. 

And this enemy was also looking for his soulmate. 

If they ever got a hold of Naruto, it would mean he would lose the two people he was the closest too from the same person. He prayed that Naruto would stay away, hide from these monsters, and stay where he was safe. After losing his best friend, that Iruka had deeper feelings for, he doubted he could survive the loss of his brother. 

Iruka did not get much time to dwell on his loss when a deep rumbling, loud like a monster howling in distress, and a violent shaking of the ground started. Iruka looked up and from teary eyes, he could see dust and smoke violently rise into the sky. The sound and shakes became louder and stronger and the cloud spread and became bigger with great speed. It came towards him so fast Iruka froze to the ground where he sat.

Destruction. 

Death.

The end. 

Iruka knew, and his head fell to his chest knowing there was nothing he could do. In a few seconds, the force would hit him and wipe him away with the rest of the village. He didn't have time to mourn, not Kakashi's life, and not his own. 

There was no pain, only darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Iruka came too, he needed a moment to catch his breath. The air around him was dusty and he struggled to open his eyes. He had to cover his nose in his sweater to be able to breathe while the dust around him settled. 

It took a long moment and Iruka found Katsuyu next to him making sure he was ok. He managed to rasp out a thank you when she explained she had covered him in the big blast and before he took the scenario around him in with his eyes. 

It took him longer than he was proud to realize what he was looking at. He would have had no clue had it not been for the cloud of dust dissipating and revealing the cliff with the five great stone faces on it.

Konoha. 

It was completely gone. It was as if it had never been there in the first place.

It took him even longer to recall his memories from before Katsuyu had covered him with her body and what had caused all this destruction happened. Pain, from the Akatsuki, did this. Akatsuki destroyed the home he held so dearly, the Akatsuki killed...

Kakashi was dead. 

Looking at the village before him, he had no doubt most people were. 

He could not comprehend how anyone could do this. How could anyone have such little regard for life that they could murder so many innocent people? Were their objective really that important that they could justify these actions?

Everything he had lived for was gone. The lively village he grew up to know, everything he had dedicated his life too was now nothing but a big hole of mud and rocks. He could see a few people moving around, but it wasn’t many, and everyone looked as heartbroken as he felt. 

He knew he probably should get up and try looking for survivors, but as much as he tried, he could not will his legs to move. He could only make himself sit there and stare at the empty landscape too mourn the great loss. He felt empty and torn apart, because without Konoha, there was nothing left for him here.

As the dust settled even more, he was able to make out some figures in the middle of the big crater that used to be Konoha. He wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at, until Katsuyu told him Naruto had arrived. 

That was enough to make Iruka jump up with newly found energy to grab Naruto and get him away from there, but Katsuyu latched onto his foot and told him not to interfere. A request from Naruto himself. 

Iruka felt torn. He had left when Kakashi told him too, and he died. Now Naruto is standing in front of the same enemy and he is once again supposed to just stand by? This time Iruka grabbed his head and screamed in anguish and heartbreak. He could not just stand there and watch his brother get killed, he couldn’t stand there and do nothing. 

The fight broke out, and it didn’t take Iruka long to realize he had no place in there. Based on the power emitted from all this distance, he would only be in the way and get himself recklessly killed without achieving anything at all. Eventually, he managed to will himself to look away and start helping the people around looking for more survivors. 

Kakashi had died to protect him, he could not just throw that away and disregard it. He would do his best to live and make sure someone mourned the great silver-haired man for who he was, more than just a great shinobi with a great reputation, but the man he was underneath that. 

Naruto was out there to protect them all as well, and interfering would only make that go to waste. It was hard, but he wasn’t needed down there, he was needed here. 

It was quickly set up an area to gather people who were hurt so that the few medical ninjas that were unharmed could take care of them. Iruka was just helping an elderly lady sit down on something he could only assume was a curtain found in all the chaos, when he noticed the mark on his arm. 

Iruka found himself staring for long seconds before he realized what was wrong with it. Somehow, at some point earlier in the day it must have changed. The sunflower and sun were still there, but the sunflower now had a stem to it with long elegant leaves. A stem he was very familiar with, a stem that belonged to the man that had held his heart for all these years. A man that was now dead. 

This time Iruka could not hold back the sob and the tears that broke away from him. Iruka had heard the myth and the stories of soul marks changing, but he never really believed it. They were nothing but romantic bed-time stories conjured from people who fell in love with people other than their soulmates. But there it was, on his own flesh. 

After Kakashi had died.

Or perhaps before? 

The connection they shared before Kakashi’s death, could that be the emotional string that his father had told him about, could Kakashi be his second soulmate, that was not destined for him, but found? Was this really real?

Iruka sobbed a heartwrenching sound that must have caused the woman he had just helped hold his arms around him. She no doubt saw him look at his soul mark and assumed what he had lost. Iruka tried to get a hold of himself, but the more he tried, the harder it seemed. 

He loved Kakashi, he loved him so deeply it felt like someone had grabbed a kunai and cut his chest open. And for a small moment, Iruka almost wished that was true. 

He remembers the first time he saw Kakashi’s soul mark. A green stem with a bud about to bloom at the end. On one of their shared nights, he had asked Kakashi if he ever found his soulmate. Kakashi had told him that yes, he had. He then proceeded to tell Iruka about his precious Kohai from his earlier career that held the same mark, and how they were great friends to this day. He even went so far off telling a few funny stories about the other man. Iruka could tell that Kakashi was very fond and even more proud of his destined match. He never explained why, but he also told Iruka that the soul mark fit his Kuhai better than it fit him. Iruka had always wondered if Kakashi’s soulmate loved plants, but never asked. 

Looking at it now, he wondered if Kakashi’s soul mark changed too, or if the mark only had changed for him due to unrequited love. 

It wasn’t fair. If anyone deserved to live, it was Kakashi. Kakashi is the one that had already lost so much but still put everything he had to the side for the sake of the village. He was the one that had such a promising career ahead of him and had the potential of becoming Hokage one day.

Iruka did not want to think about how Naruto was doing right now, he hoped Naruto could stand up to this powerful enemy. Iruka’s heart broke, because he knew Naruto could die any moment while he was sitting here crying his soul out. 

The next scene of events went by in a blur. When he heard about the nine-tailed fox had been released, he genuinely believed he had lost Naruto too. Naruto was now also taken away from him. Taken by the two monsters he hated the most in this world, Pain, the one that killed Kakashi, and The demon fox, that killed his mom and dad. 

At that time, Iruka couldn’t do anything but stare blankly in front of him. He believed Naruto was gone too, and that was not something Iruka was capable of handling. Everything he held dear had been taken away from him within a couple of hours, and somehow he was left behind all alone. He felt an emptiness like no before, broken in a way that could never be healed, and sadness that made it difficult for him to breathe. 

It wasn’t until Katsuyu appeared next to him and told him that Naruto had managed to suppress the fox and was now on his way to talk to Pain he was able to move again. The dangers from the fox were taken care of, but the dangers of this man called Pain still existed. 

Iruka was absentmindedly just moving rocks to the side, looking, but not really looking, for more survivors when thousands of green beams started to rain from the sky. The first thing Iruka thought was; this is it. Naruto was probably dead, and now the evil man was doing the works of finishing them all off, leaving no survivors to tell the tale. 

Iruka did not bat an eye when nothing seemed to happen. So much had already been taken away from him, he accepted his fate and was simply waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even as Iruka saw dead bodies come back to life, he didn’t connect the dots of what was happening. In all this pain and destruction, his mind was not wired to accept anything good to happen at the end of the day. 

It wasn’t until he felt another set of emotions mingled with his own again, he realized what it all meant. 

First, it all just felt like a pile of mud being thrown on top of him. The emotions made absolutely no sense. Then there was a feeling of shock and surprise. Some pain, and then he was fairly sure there were thoughts about himself. Iruka’s heart warmed, knowing that for some reason, one of the first thoughts Kakashi had, was of him. Then Naruto came to mind, and Iruka felt horrible for forgetting about the boy, even for just a small moment.

He understood that whatever this green beam thing that gave life back had something to do with the blonde knucklehead, but he had no clue how Naruto was doing or where he was exactly. He quickly sought out Katsuyu and was told Naruto had defeated Pain and was on his way back. 

The relief Iruka felt was so powerful, he felt to his knees for probably the tenth time that day. He didn’t care if it made the people around view him as weak, he had not a single bone in him to care what he looked like right now. Both Kakashi and Naruto were alive, and he now believed no matter the destruction of Konoha, they could overcome. 

It took about twenty other minutes before both Kakashi and Naruto appeared together from the forest. When the entire village cheered on Naruto, appraising him for saving them all, Iruka felt like he would burst with pride. He wanted to run in and swipe the boy into his arms and hug him tightly forever, but he knew this moment was for Naruto and Naruto alone. The boy had been shunned by the Village his entire life, and getting appraisal like this… It was nothing Naruto did not deserve. After all, he had done more for the village that never did anything for him. They damn well recognize and appreciate what the blonde had done for all of them. 

His eyes eventually went to the man next to the boy, who looked equally proud. He must have sensed Iruka’s eyes on him because he instantly looked up and met his gaze. Iruka gave him a warm smile, and Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment. 

The next couple of hours went by fast. Tents and barracks were set up to house civilians and those that were badly hurt. Unfortunately, Pain had only healed those that died, so those that had survived and with bad injuries still needed to be healed and cared for. Tsunade was in a coma, and there were arguments between the council of how to proceed from now on. As there was no proper isolated housing to keep their meeting, their disagreements were put on a very public display until a man appeared and started to make houses from a jutsu, which looked very much like the first Hokage’s Kekkei Genkai, called Mokuton, and Iruka was beyond belief impressed to know someone in their village held the blood limit. How? He had no clue, but he appreciated it none the less. 

Then there was talk about Kakashi maybe being chosen to step in as a temporary Hokage and Iruka felt even more pride that day. In the end, nothing was resolved by the time nightfall dawned upon them, and everyone went to find somewhere to camp for the night. 

Iruka still hasn’t had a chance to seek out Naruto, but he had seen and heard enough to know he was doing well. He hadn’t seen Kakashi either, but Iruka did not doubt he was busy, especially with all the thoughts and emotions that entered his mind now and then. As he was setting up a place to sleep, close to Izumo and Kotetsu, he wondered if the bond went both ways. If Kakashi could feel him as well or if it was just a one-way thing. Then he worried what Kakashi would think of it. He was such a private person, and would probably hate that someone else had such an intimate connection to his head. The thought made him sad, but he had to accept whatever Kakashi wanted to do at the end of the day. A questionable feeling entered his head then, and he thought maybe Kakashi had the same link and was reacting to Iruka’s worries.

They no doubt had to talk, and probably sometime soon. Iruka had no clue what his new soul bond meant and what to do with it. He still had the sun behind his sunflower, so he knew Naruto was still considered his soulmate, but he had no clue what the stem meant for him and Kakashi. 

Would they remain just friends like before? Or could it develop into more? 

Truth is, Iruka had no clue until they talked and figured it all out. He could stay awake the entire night wondering about it, but it would not give any answers. He let a deep sigh escape him, and wished his two friends next to him a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka woke up to a feeling of someone looking at him. At first, he felt disoriented, finding himself laying outside underneath a tree instead of at home in his comfortable bed. Then he remembered the previous day’s events and sat up too look around him. He almost jumped out of his pants when he turned his head and found Kakashi sitting right next to him, looking at him with a tilted head and amused expression. 

Iruka clutched his chest from being awakened so suddenly and raised a questionable eyebrow to his assumed newly made soulmate. 

Kakashi then gestured his head towards the woods for Iruka to follow, most likely so that they could talk privately. Iruka nodded and followed closely behind Kakashi. Anxious not knowing what Kakashi thought about it all. They walked for several minutes, with good reason as they passed many more sleeping forms on their way. Eventually, they came to a clearing, and Kakashi stopped. He turned to Iruka and took in Iruka’s form, likely looking for any potential injuries. When Kakashi didn’t say anything, Iruka opened his mouth to be the one to start whatever conversation this was going to be, when Kakashi stepped into his space, lowering his forever present mask and finally pressed his lips into Iruka’s. 

It wasn’t the first time Iruka had seen Kakashi’s face or they had kissed, but it was the first time where there was no alcohol in their systems and Iruka felt like there was more to it than just lust. It took him two seconds before he managed to comprehend what just happened and react to it. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi and deepened the kiss. Kakashi moaned and it allowed Iruka to take the kiss to the next level, and Kakashi did not seem to mind one bit. Iruka could tell from how Kakashi reacted and seemed to press into him further and by the emotional link, they seemed to share. Eventually, they broke apart to catch their breaths and rested their foreheads against each other while looking into the eyes of each other. 

Eventually, Iruka closed his eyes to prepare himself for what he needed to say. He hoped Kakashi would react well to the change, but he couldn’t be sure. He opened his eyes again and started. 

“Kakashi, I…” Iruka’s voice fell away when Kakashi placed a finger on his mouth to make him stop. 

“No, I think I need to say something first.” Kakashi looked apologetic to interrupt Iruka that way, but Iruka was happy that he didn’t have to start this conversation and nodded. 

“I realize our soul-bonds have changed. I have no clue how, but I believe I know why.” Kakashi looked down and grabbed Iruka’s hand. He turned it around and studied the mark before he turned his own arm and revealed his mark to Iruka. 

Iruka had assumed Kakashi’s mark would have changed as well, but seeing it made Iruka’s heart pound in his chest and he heard himself gasp. On Kakashi’s arm was an almost identical image to Iruka’s. The stem was as it always had been, still carrying the mark of his other soulmate, but where the bud used to be, was now a fully bloomed sunflower without the sun behind it. Iruka grabbed it and traced his fingers over it when Kakashi continued. 

“I have for a long time suppressed my feelings, and I know I have held you at an arms-length this entire time. When I saw Pain standing there over you, I realized what a mistake that was, and how foolish I have been to not accept what’s been there the entire time.” 

Iruka was now looking into Kakashi’s eye, and even in the fading moonlight, he could see the tears and hear the emotions that carried through Kakashi’s voice. At this moment, Iruka didn’t need an emotional link to know what Kakashi felt because the man was giving it to him willingly in person. 

“I have always been scared of making bonds with people with the fear of losing them and once again having to go through the pain it causes. But at that moment I knew I regretted not making it in the first place.” 

Iruka couldn’t hold back his tears, because Kakashi was one that always held his words and feeling’s chained up in his heart, but now, he didn’t hold back. For that Iruka was grateful and overwhelmed. He was indeed liking where this conversation was going and cupped Kakashi’s face and wiped the other man’s tears with his thumbs while he continued to pour his heart out for Iruka. 

“I love you, Iruka, and I think I have been in love with you for years. Whatever this connection between our minds is, I cherish it, and I hope it will stay with us forever.” Kakashi stopped talking and seem to hesitate before whispering carefully. 

“As long as that is what you want too.”

Iruka couldn’t help the laugh of joy that escaped his mouth. He felt so incredibly happy about having his feelings finally given in return. He had no words, so instead, he just nodded excitedly and grabbed Kakashi’s head and pulled him into another kiss. 

Kakashi immediately returned it and Iruka could feel the Jonin smile into the kiss. Iruka pressed himself as close as humanly possible and Kakashi wrapped his arms around his waist. When they broke apart this time, it was Iruka’s time to talk and he felt happiness like nothing before, and that even considering how shit the previous day had been. 

“I love you too Kakashi. You have no clue how long I’ve been waiting to say that” Iruka laughed happily. 

Kakashi simply smiled back at him softly with an equal amount of joy before pulling him back into another kiss. 

Konoha might be in ruins, and it would take a lot of work to build it back up. But in the end, it didn’t matter as long as the people that belonged there were there to lift each other up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was created in the very last minute, and speed wrote it in one night, so if there is any major mistakes in it, I apologize <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope this was somewhat an enjoyable read considering it wasn't a planned fic :D


End file.
